Douces Vengeances
by major-oniakai
Summary: Reno, Tseng. Epoque Before Crisis. Après une mission difficile. Et une douche qui change tout. "T'as pas fini de me faire chi** ?" Slash & Lemon. Chapitre 3 : Panser ses blessures... Médecine douce ?
1. Il se faisait tard

**Note : Les persos ne sont pas à moi... C'est bien triste... TT **

**Ce chapitre se passe à l'époque de Before Crisis, Reno a 19 ans et Tseng en a 24 (enfin dans ma fic).**

* * *

Il se faisait tard. La mission avait été dure, Cissnei avait été même blessée. Pourtant, ils étaient sept sur l'affaire mais Avalanche était coriace. Tseng rentra dans le petit appartement qu'il devait partager avec le plus insupportable de ses collègues. En général, Tseng se préparait un plateau-repas froid et allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant Reno dans le salon, en train de boire des bières devant la télé. Mais là, Reno était couvert de sang et squattait la salle de bain. Et Tseng lui aussi voulait prendre une douche, cette odeur de sueur, de sang et de mort le répugnant. Tseng étant l'aîné, c'était à lui l'honneur de prendre sa douche le premier mais Reno s'en fichait bien de toutes les convenances. Comme de la tranquillité des braves gens. Reno, 19 ans, Turk, faisait chier le monde et en était fier. Il arrivait même à mettre en colère le très calme Tseng. Et dans des colères noires où ils finissaient par se taper dessus. Mais pourquoi Veld les avait casés ensemble dans cet appartement ? Pourquoi Veld n'avait pas casé Tseng avec quelqu'un de calme comme Rude ?

Reno chantait sous la douche. Il chantait faux. Tout cela dans le but d'exaspérer Tseng. Et comme l'Utaïen était énervé, qu'il voudrait bien prendre une douche avant d'aller s'effondrer comme une masse dans son lit afin de jouir d'un long sommeil réparateur, ça n'allait pas manquer. Tseng cogna à la porte :

_« Tu chantes comme une brêle ! Dépêche-toi un peu, j'aimerais bien me doucher aussi !_

_- Aammmmmmmm siiiiiiiiinging inze rèèèèèèèèèèèèèn !! »_

N'y tenant plus, Tseng ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain d'un grand coup de pied. Derrière le rideau de la douche, Reno ne faisait pas attention au fait que Tseng était dans la salle de bain.

Ce n'est que quand un corps se colla à son dos qu'il se tut comme par enchantement.

_« C'est efficace contre les mauvais chanteurs. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt.  
- Tseng… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

_- Ca se voit pas, je prends ma douche. _

_- …Avec moi ?_

_- J'appelle ça économiser de l'eau. »_

_Reno n'osait pas se retourner. Pas que la proximité avec un autre homme le gênait, quoique, là, Tseng était vraiment TRES proche._

_« Tu te laves plus ? Faut que je lave môssieu ?_

_Mais tu m'emmerdes, là, Tseng !_

_Mais c'est le but, Reno !! »_

Tseng enduisit ses mains de gel douche et commença à se savonner le corps. Reno se retourna pour prendre le gel douche et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil au corps luisant de son collègue. Remarquant le regard fixé sur lui, Tseng lui demanda :

_« Tu fais quoi, là ? T'as jamais vu un homme de ta vie ? _

_Je… Je veux le gel douche !_

_Tiens. Tu veux quand même pas que je te savonne, mon enfant ?_

_Fous toi de moi, aussi !_

_Je ne vais pas me gêner. »_

_Reno, les joues rouges se retourna pour se laver. Il ne voulait pas que son aîné le voie. Ca le gênait. Une main lui tapota l'épaule._

_« Gel douche._

_Mais tu t'es déjà savonné !_

_J'ai pas tout fais, il reste le bas. _

_Je… Mais…_

_Tais-toi et passe-moi le gel douche ! Oh mais… C'est moi qui te fais de l'effet comme ça ? »_

Reno mit ses mains devant son érection, mort de honte.

_« Ca t'arrive jamais à toi !? Fous-moi la paix !_

_Dis-moi si c'est moi qui te mets dans cet état avant !_

_Non ! C'est l'eau chaude !_

_A d'autres !_

_Fous moi le paix et lave-toi ! »_

Reno se retourna, faisant face à la faïence. C'était la plus belle humiliation de toute sa vie. Soudain, il sentit le corps de Tseng contre le siens, qui le plaquait contre le mur.

_« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous !? »_

Tseng empoigna le sexe de Reno et commença à le caresser lentement.

_« Je te soulage. »_

Tseng resserra sa prie. Reno lui répondit dans une injure moitié gémie. Les vas et viens étaient rendus très doux par le savon. L'autre main de Tseng était sur la hanche de Reno mais déviait sur les fesses de Reno. Soudain, Tseng s'arrêta.

_« Bouge pas._

_- Mais… ? »_

Reno perdit la parole lorsqu'il sentit le doigt de Tseng chercher son entrée. Allait-il oser ? Lubrifié par l'eau et le gel douche, l'index de Tseng pénétra doucement par petit vas et viens en Reno.

«_ Uh… Ugg… _

_Hé ! Reste avec nous, Reno ! _

_C'est étrange… _

_Etrange comment… ? Tu trembles ?_

_C'est étrange… Comme… Uuuuh… Une onde qui se propage… »_

Tseng guetta les réactions de Reno avec intérêt. Lorsque ce dernier poussa ses fesses vers lui, Tseng commença à faire des vas et viens en lui avec son doigt et à lui caresser son sexe tendu au même rythme.

_« Uuuh… Nnnh… _

_Comment te sens-tu ?_

_Atrocement bien… »_

Tseng commença à se faire plus rapide en Reno, sa main heurtant les fesses blanches du roux. L'Utaïen sentit le roux se raidir encore plus dans sa main, se cambrer et gémir doucement. Puis Tseng retira son doigt d'un coup. Reno grogna et chercha à se retourner mais d'un ton sans appel, Tseng lui ordonna de rester comme il était. Il enduisit ses doigts de gel douche et entre plus fermement en Reno. Deux doigts. De son autre main, il décalotta Reno pour jouer avec la zone sensible du gland du bout des doigts.

_« Deux doigts… Tu aimes aussi ? »_

Reno ne put répondre qu'en gémissant, s'écrasant un peu plus contre la faïence.

_« Ca fait mal…_

_Ne fais pas l'enfant gâté, Reno. »_

Les vas et viens étaient puissants, autant en Reno que sur son sexe.

« _Toujours mal ?_

…_Non… Plus du tout… Continue…_ »

Tseng continua quelque seconde puis sortit de l'intimité de Reno. Afin de rentrer rapidement un troisième doigt. Reno gémit plus fort.

« _Dis moi ce que tu ressens._

_- …Sa… Sadique !!_

_- Dis moi…_

_- Un feu qui me dévore…_ »

Tseng caressa encore Reno de l'intérieur, insérant ses doigts le plus profond possible ne lui, l'écartant autant qu'il pouvait, appréciant ce corps jeune et musclé, pâle et cambré, suppliant de ne pas arrêter. Les doigts de Tseng fouillaient et caressaient l'intimité de Reno, lui arrachant soupirs et gémissements, tandis que les vas et viens sur son sexe se faisaient plus fermes et rapides. Reno se libéra dans un râle rauque. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il glissa contre le mur de la douche, les yeux à moitié fermés. Tseng soupira.

_« Eh bien alors, Reno ?_

_Mmmgneuh…_ »

Tseng décida de ne pas insister, chopa le shampooing et entreprit de laver ses longs cheveux d'ébène alors que Reno comatait assis à ses pieds. Tseng se rinça, releva Reno, le rinça un dernier coup et comme celui-ci ne semblait guère en état de marcher, il le traîna hors de le douche pour le sécher. Puis le posa sur une chaise le temps que lui-même se sèche, enfile un boxer noir et un yukata de la même couleur pour enfin récupérer Reno, toujours les yeux dans le vague, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Tseng le prit à bras le corps et l'emmena dans sa chambre, le posa sans ménagement sur le lit où le rouquin s'écroula.

Il n'avait pas tenu le choc ou l'orgasme ressenti était vraiment intense. Tseng soupira longuement : il fallait qu'il rattrape sa connerie. Il allongea correctement son cadet, le borda et se glissa à côté de lui avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet. Et en priant pour que Reno ne ronfle pas.

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Faisait-il déjà jour ? Et à qui appartient le corps blotti contre lui ? Tseng ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Ca lui revenait, la douche de la veille…

Il avait dû bouger, un grognement se fit entendre :

« _Mmmmmnnnnneuuuuh… Tseng t'es chiant ! _

_La Belle au Bois Dormant se réveille ?_

_T'as pas finir de me faire chier ?_

_Il faut bien que je me venge ! _

_Tu t'es… Pas assez vengé comme ça, hier ?_

…_C'était pas une vengeance… Enfin seulement le début… _

………_HEIN ?! De… De quoi ??_

_Bah quoi ? C'est de ma faute peut-être si tu bandes sous la douche ?_

_Ouais !_

_C'est pas ce que tu me disais hier !_

_Roh ta gueule !_

_Et puis… Tu as un mignon petit fessier ! _»

Reno lança un regard noir au brun qui lui rétorqua un « _Tu rougis comme une fille, c'est mignon. _». Non, il ne voulait pas être mignon, il ne voulait pas avoir un beau petit cul, il était Reno des Turks et ça spécialité c'était emmerdeur public, pas l'emmerdé ! Après un long silence, Reno osa enfin demander :

« _…Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? _»

Tseng leva les yeux au ciel et soupira longuement, cherchant mentalement comment expliquer son acte.

« _Au début, c'était pour t'emmerder et me venger de tous les emmerdements multi quotidiens que tu me fais subir depuis… Deux ans, maintenant. Et puis… sans qu'on s'y attende, sans que l'on comprenne, le désir monte et puis… On a envie de caresser l'autre, on ne comprend pas pourquoi, on a honte de ce désir mais on ne peut l'empêcher… Et j'ai osé, tu aimais… J'ai continué. _

…………………_Ah ok._

_Bon bah je t'ai dit, voilà…_

_Ouais c'est cool…_ »

Ils se regardèrent, gênés. L'un d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions, l'autre d'avoir aimé que l'autre le touche ainsi. Reno rompit le silence :

« _Pour avoir osé, t'as déjà du le faire avec un mec, toi…_

…_Même pas. Je suis déjà sorti avec un mec mais jamais couché avec._

_T'aimes les mecs ?_

_T'es de l'Inquisition ?_

_Des Turks, Tseng ! C'est mille fois pire !_

_Non, j'aime tout ce qui est désirable. Une jolie fille ou un beau garçon, qu'importe ?_

_Ca veut dire que tu me trouves beau ?_

_Non, que t'as juste un petit cul de nana._

_Salaud !_ »

Reno prit l'oreiller et entreprit de frapper son aîné avec qui se défendait comme il pouvait. Soudain, le roux se figea.

« _Putain mais je suis à poil, moi !!_

_Le temps que ça a mis pour que ça monte au cerveau !_

_Mais t'arrêtes un peu de te foutre de ma gueule ? C'est MON rôle, d'abord !! Ca te va pas, ce rôle !_

_Et c'est quoi mon rôle ?_

_Bah euh… Le type sérieux qui bosse et qui endure mes conneries !_

_Le genre intello ?_

_Ouais !! Parfaitement ! Et avec tes lunettes de travail, ça le fait encore mieux !_ »

Tseng se leva, se dirigea vers son bureau et mit ses lunettes avant de revenir vers le roux.

« _Comme ça ?_

_Ouais. Les filles te voient comme ça, elles tombent raides !_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que tu es sexy avec, pardi !_

…_Donc tu me trouves sexy._

_Mais… J'ai pas dit ça !!_

_Passons. Je fais quoi, sinon, dans mon rôle ? _

_Bah tu bosses et je viens t'emmerder. Et pas que quand tu bosses, en fait._

_Au réveil par exemple ?_

_Wéééé…_

_Et tu m'emmerdes comment, au juste ?_

_Bah… Je me vautre sur toi ! Comme ça… _

_Gmph ! T'es lourd, fais un régime !_

_Sois plus sympathique, veux-tu ?_

_Tu veux que je fasse quoi, triple crétin de Mideel ?_

_Chais pas… Je veux…_

_Réfléchis pas trop, tu sais que ce qui te sert de cerveau n'es pas habitué à cela !_

_Ta gueule j'me concentre !_

_Ca fume, Reno !_

_TU ME FAIS CHIER !!_

_Dis-moi clairement ce que tu veux._

_Un calin ! ……………..Euh… J'ai dit quoi, moi ?_

_Tu te déshonores, Reno…_ »

Néanmoins, Tseng coopéra et entoura de ses bras de corps du roux qui se blottit contre l'Utaïen. Reno ferma les yeux et murmura : « _J'veux bien m'déshonorer plus souvent, alors… T'es doux…_ ».

Tseng lui aussi ne trouvait pas le contact désagréable de la peau chaude du roux contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que le rouquin ne rompe le silence.

_« Tseng, je… !!_ »

Le brun haussa un sourcil et se redressa. Sa jambe fut vite en contact avec quelque chose… De dur.

« _Reno, tu pensais à quoi, dans mes bras ?_

_Je… Hem… A hier soir…_

_Ca t'a vraiment plu, je constate._

………………_Je crois qu'on peu dire ça._ »

Tseng regardait Reno baisser les yeux et rougir de plus en plus.

« _T'arrêtes de faire la tronche ? Ne fais pas l'enfant gâté ! C'est pas le Reno que je connais, ça !_

_Tseng… ?_

_Oui ?_

_Non, rien, tu vas te foutre de moi._

_Je ne vais pas me moquer, dis-moi._

_Non, tu fais rien qu'à te moquer depuis hier, tu vas encore le faire !_

_Je te dis que non, fais-moi confiance ! Dis-moi. Dis-moi, Reno…_

_Est-ce que… ? Non, j'y arriverai pas, de toute façon._

… _?_

_Je… Putain, j'crois que j'aimerais faire des trucs avec toi ! Voilà, c'est dit, content ?_

…_Très. _»

Tseng enlaça de nouveau doucement Reno, posa ses lèvres dans le cou du jeune homme.

« _De mon côté, je ne vois pas d'inconvénients…_ »

Tseng tourna vers lui le visage de Reno, sonda de ses yeux noisette les yeux bleus verts du rouquin avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, en douceur.

« _C'est doux… C'est pareil que pour une fille, en fait._

_Tu t'attendais à quoi ?_

_Chais pas en fait… Recommence ! Faut que je me souvienne de ce que j'attendais !_ »

Tseng obtempéra et embrassa de nouveau le rouquin, tout en s'insinuant dans sa bouche doucement. Les mains puissantes de l'Utaïen caressaient le dos de Reno, l'amenant contre lui, le faisant coller sa peau de neige à la soie noire du yukata. Tseng rompit le baiser, regardant Reno qui semblait réfléchir… Et sentit soudainement une main à son entrejambe.

_« Re… RENO !_

_Mais tu bandes jamais, toi ?_

_Je sais me contrôler, nuance._

_D'ailleurs, tu bandais même pas quand tu… Hier soir !_

_Je t'ai dit que je sais me contrôler, contrairement à toi._

_Tu serais pas plutôt impuissant ?_

_RENO !_

_Prouve-le moi ! Prouve-moi que tu es capable de bander, d'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec la moindre bosse dans le pantalon ni rien ! _

…_Commence par m'exciter, si tu veux me voir en érection, crétinus !_ »

Reno le regarda de travers. Alors ce qu'il avait fait sous la douche ne l'avait pas excité plus que ça ? Reno se sentit… déçu. Pourtant, ça devait être un beau spectacle son corps nu et mouillé, offert, pensa le rouquin en se grattant la tête.

« _Ouais mais faut que tu me dises ce qui t'excite, par contre, alors… _»

Tseng se retint de ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air perplexe de Reno. De l'inédit. Reno ne devait jamais avoir autant réfléchi de toute sa vie. Après un moment de silence, Tseng lâcha enfin deux mots : « _Mange-moi_ ».

Reno écarquilla les yeux brutalement à l'entente de cette demande puis rougit comme une jeune fille timide.

« _Tu ne veux pas ? Tu préfères que ce soit moi qui te mange, Reno ?_ »

Joignant l'acte à la parole, Tseng fit basculer Reno sur les draps et commença à lui suçoter les pectoraux, lui léchant les mamelons, jouant de ses lèvres et de sa langue avec tout en caressant l'autre de ses doigts avant d'inverser, de prendre l'autre en bouche et de faire gémir Reno. Tseng descendit le long des abdominaux de Reno en légèrement morsures, laissant des traînées de salive ça et là sur la peau blanche de Reno. Il fit jouer sa langue à l'intérieur du nombril, puis mordilla les crêtes iliaques de son cadet, le faisant se cambrer sur les draps. Griffant doucement la toison rousse, Tseng commença à mordiller en douceur les cuisses de Reno, léchant consciencieusement la peau fine de l'intérieur, arrachant des soupirs à Reno.

_« Aaaaaah Tseng… !! Ca… Ca te suffit pas… ? _

_Hmmm… Non. Il en faut plus. _

_Mais… Qu'est-ce… ? Qu'est-ce qui… ? _

_Une chose qui m'exciterait ?_

…_Voui…_

_Je sais pas… Que tu te caresses devant moi… ? Ca peut être excitant, non ?_

_Hein !? Non mais… J'pourrais jamais si quelqu'un me regarde !! _

_Justement, c'est ça qui est excitant, non ?_

…_Je sais pas…_

_Tu me résistes ?_

…_Tu crois que ça en vaut la peine ? Parce que si ça te laisse de marbre, hors de question que je le fasse ! _

_Déshabille-moi et tu pourras juger par toi-même de l'effet que ça me fera._

…_Tu te fous de moi ?_

_En ai-je l'air ?_

…_Toi, à poil avec tes petites lunettes sexy… On dirait un secrétaire dévergondé !_

_Et si je fais une petite moue timide et gênée… ?_

_Arrête ! Ca… Ca me donne des envies !!_ »

Reno porta la main à la ceinture du yukata. C'était doux, la soie… Il la défit, puis écarta les deux pans noirs pour découvrir le torse de miel de Tseng. Miel… Ca donnait subitement faim. Les carrés de chocolats finement dessinés qui lui servaient d'abdominaux, aussi. Reno y porta doucement les doigts. La peau était douce et chaude. Reno remonta doucement jusqu'aux pectoraux, toucha délicatement du bout du doigt là où la chair était plus foncée… Un frémissement. Il aimait. Il joua alors avec le bout des pectoraux, les mamelons de l'Utaïen se dressèrent rapidement, invitant le roux à poursuivre. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au brun avant de poser es lèvres à cet endroit sensible et de suçoter la chair tendre. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec un homme. Mais il trouvait ça marrant. Surtout d'entendre la respiration de Tseng s'accélérer et se ponctuer parfois de petits soupirs. C'était délicieux. Reno jeta un coup d'œil au boxer de Tseng. Rien. Frustré de ne rien avoir à voir Reno repousse violemment le brun sur les draps et le délesta de son boxer.

« _Mais putain, t'es inexcitable, toi !!_

_Tu sais juste pas t'y prendre. Je t'ai dit ce qui me plaisait. Et toi, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête._

_Grmmmph… Tu me fais chier. _

_Libre à toi. Je ne fais pas me forcer ni te forcer._

_C'est ça, retourne-toi et boude, môssieu l'impuissant !_

_Tes remarques n'ont aucune prise sur moi._ »

Reno regarda Tseng qui était à plat ventre sur les draps, se débarrassant se son yukata ouvert, laissant apparaître au roux son dos et ses fesses. Un dos puissant, finement musclé couleur de miel. Une délicate chute de reins masculine mettant en valeur son fessier musclé. Et sa chevelure d'ébène, soyeuse, qui tombait de chaque côté de son visage… Reno s'approcha et se colla contre ce dos chaud et doux. Il s'allongea sur Tseng, calant son sexe entre les fesses du bruns, picorant sa nuque se baisers, passant ses mains noueuses sur les flancs de son aîné. Tseng respirait profondément, appréciant le contact chaud que lui procurait Reno. Il aimait que le jeune rouquin prenne un peu l'initiative… C'était touchant. Et excitant. Les mains de Reno tentèrent de se faufiler sous le bassin de l'Utaïen afin de caresser son sexe. Explorant la fine toison, Reno parvint enfin à la partie convoitée qui n'était point encore comme il l'aurait désiré. De rage, Reno mordit les omoplates de son aîné. Dans un petit cri rauque de surprise, Tseng se cambra, électrisé par la morsure. Il ne vit pas le sourire de Reno qui avait compris que ce geste de rage avait pu avoir d'autres conséquences sur Tseng… Il mordit doucement l'épaule de Tseng, puis de plus en plus fort. Tseng lâcha un gémissement involontairement. Ca allait venir. Reno lécha doucement les traces que ses dents avaient faites dans la peau de l'Utaïen puis entrepris de mordre tout le dos de Tseng… qui était aux anges. Surtout quand Reno, amusé et emballé des réactions de Tseng, s'attaqua aux creux des reins. Tseng s'agrippa aux draps et ne put réprimer un long gémissement rauque. Reno recommença. Et recommença encore, et encore. Voir Tseng dans cet état l'excitait grandement. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Tseng avait demandé « _Mange-moi_ »… Il passa ses mains à l'entrejambe de Tseng pour constater cette fois-ci qu'elle était dure et dressée.

« _Ah bah tu vois, quand tu veux !!_

_C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, Reno_. »

Tseng se retourna, les joues légèrement rouges, le souffle un peu court, les cheveux un peu en désordre et les lunettes lui tombant un peu sur le nez. Reno se mordit la lèvre devant cette vue qui était une incitation au viol. Avec fougue il je jeta sur Tseng afin d'en dévorer les lèvres. Leurs langues ne mirent pas de temps à se trouver et à se caresser à l'intérieur de leurs bouches avides. Les mains caressaient le corps pressé contre le leur, leurs sexes se frottaient en douceur, leurs jambes s'entrelaçaient. Reno rompit le baiser, pour murmurer à l'oreille de Tseng : « _Je sais pas si j'ai envie de te violer ou que tu me violes… _

_Si on est consentants, c'est plus du viol, crétin…_

_Rah mais l'idée est là ! _

_Tu avais aimé hier soir ?_

_Pardi oui ! Sinon je serais pas à poil sur ton pieu, abruti !_

_Tu veux que je refasse ?_

_Je… Putain, ça me déplairait pas… _

_Tu préfères peut-être que je mette autre chose à la place de mes doigts… ?_

…_Tu vas me donner envie…_

_Tu vas voir, j'ai de bons arguments pour te convaincre du plaisir que je peux t'apporter…_ »

Tseng retourna Reno sur les draps afin de le surplomber et commença à le dévorer de baisers avides. Il fit sinuer sa langue le long des muscles de Reno avant de titiller du bout de la langue le membre raidi de désir de Reno. Tseng jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet qui l'encouragea du regard. Tseng posa alors timidement ses lèvres sur le gland du roux. Après tout, il n'avait encore jamais été jusque là avec un homme… Puis, il se décida à le prendre entièrement en bouche. C'était doux, c'était chaud. Tseng était un peu bouleversé de ce qu'il faisait, de sucer un homme, de se soumettre à lui en quelque sorte mais de lui procurer aussi du plaisir, de deviner son désir et il se rendait compte qu'il aimait ça. Et une espèce d'alchimie commençait à se former entre les deux jeunes hommes.

_« Nnnh… Ts… Tseng, j'ai une idée… !_

_Mmmgggn… ?_

_Et si je te faisais pareil en même temps… ?_

_… ?!_

_Ouais, un 69, ça te dit ?_

_Si tu te sens pour le faire._

_Allez, tourne-toi… »_

Tseng obtempéra et se mit tête-bêche sur Reno qui était un peu plus grand que lui. Il sentit qu'on lui caressait les fesses, il sentit une langue se promener sur son sexe. C'était bon. Alors il fit de même, s'enhardissant de seconde en seconde, à le prendre et l'enserrer dans sa bouche toujours plus étroitement pendant qu'il subissait le même traitement. Tseng fit glisser un peu de salive sur Reno afin d'aller humidifier son entrée. Et un doigt entra doucement alors qu'il suçota toujours le sexe de Reno. Sentant cette intrusion, Reno frémit. Après quelques vas et viens pour détendre le rouquin, un second doigt rejoignit le premier. Tseng descendit du ventre de Reno et vint se placer entre ses jambes afin de mieux le préparer. Reno haletait, il en voulait plus, demanda à Tseng de se presser mais ce dernier prenait tout son temps à détendre autant que possible les muscles circulaires. Les doigts de Tseng faisaient un effet fou au rouquin qui sentait que les longs doigts fins frôlaient le point critique sans toutefois y toucher et cela le mettait en transe.

_« Tseng… T'arrêtes un peu de me faire attendre, oui !!_

_Tu vas avoir mal, sinon…_

_T'en as pas une si grosse que ça, te monte pas la tête !_

_Reno… Même si tu ne la trouves pas énorme, si je détends pas tes muscles, tu vas la sentir passer et pas qu'en bien. C'est physiologique._

_Tu me fais chier ! »_

Tseng soupira un _« Tu l'auras voulu… »_ et s'inséra d'un coup en Reno. Reno serra les dents fortement, il serra les poings mais refusa d'admettre qu'il avait eu mal et que Tseng avait raison. Tseng caressa doucement le sexe de Reno, surtout au niveau du gland et de la couronne afin de calmer au maximum Reno qu'il sentait palpiter autour de lui. Que c'était brûlant, doux et étroit ! Reno respirait fortement, fermant à demi les yeux. Il avait Tseng en lui, au fond de lui et il trouvait ça… génialement excitant. Parce qu'il ne maîtrisait rien, parce qu'il avait un peu mal, parce Tseng avait son sexe en main, bref, parce qu'il était entièrement soumis au brun que Reno trouvait cela diablement excitant. D'un regard, il fit signe à Tseng qu'il était prêt, qu'il voulait être encore plus soumis à lui. Tseng commença à sa mouvoir très doucement, se mordant le lèvre de l'étroitesse du lieu en lequel il avait pénétré.

_« Je pensais pas… Que tu pouvais être aussi bon…_

_- Je sais… Je sais, Tseng… nnnnh… Toi aussi… T'es pas mal… »_

Tseng accéléra légèrement ses coups de reins, tenant les cuisses du roux relevées, lui offrant une vue imprenable. Qu'il était désirable avec ses mèches rousses en bataille, ses yeux bleus verts perdus dans le vague, la bouche entrouverte, les pommettes rougies, le corps tendu et offert…Tseng le voyait éperdu de plaisir alors qu'il continuait à aller et venir de plus en plus vite en lui, il voyait les fines mains blanches du roux venir caresser son propre sexe pour éprouver plus de plaisir, les gémissements rauques perlant au bout des ses lèvres humides. Reno. Ivre de désir, ivre de plaisir. Il aurait voulu que ce moment où tous les tabous, toutes les barrières étaient tombées durent une éternité. Il regardait Tseng, penché sur lui, légèrement en sueur, exhalant une douce odeur mâle, soupirant de plaisir quand à son étroitesse. Son corps à lui donnait du plaisir. Rien que cela rendait Reno fou. Voir ce visage concentré à lui donner du plaisir, voir ces fines lunettes sexy sur un visage si sérieux mais qui n'arrivait pas à rester de marbre, voir ce corps puissant en mouvement au-dessus de lui et sentir son sexe en lui, profondément, le possédant tel un démon furieux qui mettrait le feu dans ses entrailles. Mais quel doux feu ! Quelle intense possession ! Reno avait basculé dans un paradis rouge où il grimpait les différents ciels dans le but de défoncer le septième. Enfin là, c'est lui qui se faisait défoncer. Et pas que doucement. Mais il aimait tellement ça ! Cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre corps, de plonger son regard dans celui de l'autre qui n'est que désir pour vous…

_« Raaaaah… Putain Tseng… !! Tu… Je vais v'nir !_

_Laisse… Laisse-toi aller…_

_…AaaaAaaaaAaAAAAaa… »_

Tseng donna encore quelques coups de rein et Reno se répandit sur lui, maculant son torse et son visage de sa propre semence. Cette vision n'en était que plus érotique pour Tseng, qui donnait des coups de reins bestiaux, le souffle rauque et qui se libéra en Reno dans un long gémissement grave… Se cramponnant aux cuisses de Reno, souffle erratique, Tseng contempla avec un petit sourire celui qu'on pouvait nommer dorénavant son amant.

_« Reno…_

_Putain Tseng… Ton sperme en moi c'est… C'est… C'est trop bon…_

_Tais-toi Reno… Tais-toi et savoure… »_

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, à se regarder, à contempler leurs jeunes corps fatigués par l'amour. Tseng sortit des mouchoirs en papier afin d'essuyer Reno qui était resté plein de sperme. Après avoir été doucement nettoyé, Reno attira Tseng a lui, le fit basculer sur lui et l'enlaça doucement de ses bras.

_« Tseng… Merci._

_-…Mais de quoi ?_

_- …De ça. C'était trop bien._

_- …………………Bah pas de quoi…_

_- Enlève tes lunettes pour dormir. »_

Tseng regarda Reno avec un air navré _« On est la matin, Reno… »_ puis posa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et vint se blottir contre Reno. C'était congé. Donc, il pouvait bien s'accorder un peu de sommeil supplémentaire, une sorte de grasse-matinée…

**FIN**


	2. Six years later

**Comme son nom l'indique, cela se passe 6 ans après "Douces Vengences"... Donc à l'époque de FFVII. Les persos de BC sont morts. Il ne reste plus que 3 Turks et une nouvelle intégrée. C'est l'occasion pour nos deux compères de se retrouver... **

**Ca n'a pas changé, les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi T.T**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce fut une journée très chaude. Le soleil cognait à travers les baies vitrées. Plein sud. La chaleur montait dans les bureaux. Notamment, celui des Turks, explosé plein sud-ouest, là où il fait le plus chaud durant l'après-midi.Il n'étaient que deux dans le bureau, à s'occuper de la paperasse. Officiellement, les Turks sont le « département de recherche administrative » de la Shinra. Et Tseng en était le parfait représentant, de cette « recherche administrative ». Reno, beaucoup moins. Mais il avait été forcé de s'occuper de ses rapports en retard, d'autant plus qu'il s'était fait éclater la tronche il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et qu'il fallait qu'il se rétablisse encore.

Il faisait chaud. Reno avait fait tomber la veste, et travaillait chemise grande ouverte, sous l'oeil légèrement courroucé de son supérieur. Même si ledit supérieur avait aussi enlevé sa veste, il avait gardé cravate et chemise fermée par l'étouffante chaleur. Le soleil donnait très fort et Reno finit par travailler torse-nu et Tseng n'osa pas le réprimender. La chaleur était atroce, et la climatisation interdite en raison de nombreux dispositifs technologiques qui ne le supporteraient pas. Les gouttes de sueur perlaient sur les fronts. Au bout d'une heure de torture, Tseng se força à enlever se cravate, à retrousser ses manches et à déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Reno lui sourit : enfin il acceptait de se mettre à l'aise. Pour le récompenser, le roux se leva et lui proposa.

« _Je vais te chercher une bière fraîche à la cafèt' ? C'est moi qui offre, c'est rare, profites-en._

_Pas d'alcool, Reno..._

_Tu veux quoi, alors ?_

_Un thé._

_Chaud !?_

_C'est désaltérant. Plus qu'une boisson fraîche._

_...Bah... D'accord. Je vais te chercher ça. »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Reno revint avec une bière dans chaque poche et un grand mug fumant dans ses mains.

_« Comme si j'avais pas assez chaud !!_

_Tu te sentais obligé de prendre... Deux bières...?_

_Bah... Une pour mon cerveau droit, une pour mon cerveau gauche._

_Il faut déjà prouver que tu aies déjà un cerveau._

_Arrête de me charrier, je suis plus un gamin !_

_Ah...?_

_C'est toi qui détiens mes vrais papiers d'identité, tu devrais savoir !_

_Tu restes de toute façon un gamin dans ta tête._

_J'ai 25 ans !_

_J'en ai cinq de plus que toi._

_Vieillard._

_En quoi ça te dérange ?_

_Tu me fais chier. Tiens, bois ton truc. Ca m'brûle les doigts. _»

Reno posa la tasse un peu violemment sur le bureau, faisant gicler quelques gouttes ambrées sur des documents sous le regard consterné de l'Utaïen. Avec son briquet, le roux décapsula une de ses canettes et la but quasiment cul-sec.

« _Aaaaaaaaaaah ça fait du bien._ »

Tseng ne répondit pas et se contenta de soupirer.

La journée passa. Reno était de garde cette nuit à la tour. Tseng, lui, bossait encore et toujours dans son bureau pendant que Reno patrouillait dans les 70 étages pratiquement déserts. A 22h, lorsque Tseng referma ses dossiers, posa ses lunettes de travail dans leur étui et quitta son bureau, il descendit au 64ème étage. La salle de sport des employés de la Shinra le jour, son lieu d'entraînement la nuit. Il aimait être seul pour s'entraîner. Il n'aimait pas être avec des autres personnes dans les vestiaires, il n'aimait pas se dévoiler. Il n'y avait que la nuit qu'il pouvait être tranquille, faire des haltères, courir, taper sur un punching-ball, faire des assouplissements, des tractions, des pompes, des rameurs... Et surtout, après l'effort, prendre une douche seul. Il avait horreur des douches collectives. Mauvais souvenirs de l'académie de Junon...

Reno avait été attiré par du bruit et entrouvrit silencieusement la porte dans le but de prendre un quelconque malfaiteur la main dans le sac. Mais il vit un tout autre spectacle. Tseng, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés, torse-nu, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon de toile beige, en train de massacrer un punching ball.

« _Eh bien, mois qui croyait prendre un voleur ou un terroriste..._

_...Tiens. Quel déplaisir de te revoir._

_T'es pas très sympa, là._

_Moi qui espérait avoir la paix..._

_Faut pas te cacher comme ça !_

_Je ne me cache pas._

_Menteur, je te connais assez pour ça. C'est sympa de t'entraîner seul?_

_Oui._

_Ca te dit une 'tite baston ? Me suis jamais battu contre toi._

_Tu oublies l'an dernier..._

_Hein ?!_

_Oui, tu m'avais énervé, je t'avais mis un gros poing pleine face et tu étais resté sur le carreau..._

_Ah euh... P'têtre... Mais bon, on peu se battre sans trop se faire mal. Le but sera d'immobiliser l'autre ! Ca me dérouillera parce que je m'ennuie monstrueusement._

_Comme tu veux... _»

Reno enleva ses chaussures, sa veste puis sa chemise, posa son EMR et se mit en position d'attaque. Le brun le regarda foncer sur lui et l'esquiva souplement et ainsi de suite à chaque fois que Reno essaya de le toucher. Soudain, un coup de pied atteignit Tseng sans qu'il n'ait pu le voir venir. Reno triomphait. Tout ce petit manège était fait pour voir où était l'angle mort de son supérieur. Mais lorsqu'il voulu réitérer le coup, sa jambre fut saisie à deux mains. La stupéfaction se lut dans les yeux clairs du roux.

« _Co... Comment ?_

_Moi aussi, je sais apprendre d'un échec. _»

Ceci dit, Tseng déséquilibra le rouquin qui chuta au sol tout et essayant de frapper Tseng de son autre jambe. Tseng immobilisa l'autre jambe des siennes tout en encaissant les coups de poing de Reno qui pleuvaient pour se libérer de l'étreinte. Tseng, le corps pesant de tout son poids sur son collègue, lâcha la jambe de Reno pour lui maintenir les bras, les écarta de force et les plaqua au sol. Reno était surpris de la force que cachait l'Utaïen. Souple comme un serpent, puissant comme un tigre et combattif comme un chat sauvage. Reno enserra le bassin de Tseng de ses jambes, les serrant au maximum afin que la douleur de la compression sont forte et aussi dans le but de le faire basculer d'un violent coup de rein mais Tseng les plaquait tous deux au sol, maintenant tant qu'il pouvait Reno, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, le souffle haletant. Reno refusait la défaite et gigotait autant que possible pour essayer de retourner la situation, mais le corps plaqué sur lui l'en empêchait. Il gigota et se frotta tellement, les jambes enserrées comme un boa autour du bassin de l'Utaïen, qu'une érection lui vint, troublante, coupant court à ses envies de fuite. Il réalisa leur position, allongés sur le sol, Tseng lui maintenant les poignets, entre ses jambes qu'il avait enserrées autour du bassin de l'Utaïen. Très sexuelle, comme position. Reno rougit, gêné. Il était loin, le temps où ils avaient batifolé un soir ensemble. Le bon vieux temps...

Tseng s'était aperçu du trouble de son collègue. Comment ne pouvait-il pas sentir contre son propre bassin le sexe durci de Reno ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas remarquer qu'il avait cessé toute résistance ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir ses joues rougies et cet air gêné ? Il l'avait là, sous lui, dominé et soumis. Et cela... Commençait à l'exciter lui aussi. Comment aurait-il pu oublier qu'il y a six ans, ils s'étaient délicieusement envoyés en l'air ? Reno était-il prêt à recommencer ? Comme si le roux avait pu lire dans les yeux de l'Utaïen, des lèvres se posèrent sur les lèvres fines du leader des Turks. Tseng lâcha alors les poignets de son subordonné et se colla doucement contre son torse nu en continuant de l'embrasser tandis que les bras de Reno enlaçaient le corps musclé de l'Utaïen. Six ans avaient passé. Reno avait décidé de se laisser pousser les cheveux, Tseng, de se les lâcher. Les corps avaient mûri, avaient gagné en force et assurance. Les mains étaient plus expérimentées. Les langues plus joueuses. Les corps sûrs de leurs désirs. Les bouches se firent plus avides, plus désirantes, les corps en voulaient déjà plus. Reno donnait des petits coups de rein afin de se frotter contre Tseng qui lui, avait entrepris de dévorer le cou pâle et salé de sueur du roux. Ils n'étaient plus des Turks mais des hommes assoiffés de désir qui menaçaient de s'envoyer en l'air sur leur lieu de travail. Reno passa ses mains noueuses à l'intérieur du pantalon de toile fine de son supérieur, il aggripait en douceur les fesses musclées et masculines de Tseng, le pressant tout contre lui, hésitant encore à passer sous le boxer.

Finalement, Tseng se releva, coupant court aux entreprises de Reno.

« _Reno... Est-ce une bonne chose ?_

_Tu ne disais pas ça il y a... 6 ans._

_Justement. Six ans ont passé._

_Tu y penses encore, pas vrai ?_

_Comment oublier ?_

_Moi, j'oublierai jamais la sensation de toi en moi. C'était... trop trop bon._

_Toi, tu serais partant._

_Je suis partant à chaque fois que je peux m'envoyer en l'air, voyons !_

_Je vois._

_Toi, ça fait longtemps que tu es abstinent, non ?_

_On ne peut rien te cacher sur ce plan là._

_Bah non, je suis un détecteur sexuel !_

_Je vois ça._

_Depuis... Depuis qu'elle est morte, c'est ça ? Au début, je croyais qu'elle était avec Rude, ils étaient toujours collés ensembles, ils s'entrainaient ensemble et puis... C'était son style de nana, les grandes brunes à longs cheveux avec un caractère de cochon. Mais non... Je m'étais gouré, m'en suis aperçu tard._

_Ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie, veux-tu ?_

_'Scuse. Allez, pleure pas sur le passé, t'es un Turk, oui ou merde ? Allez, viens faire calin à tonton Reno !_

_Je suis toujours en train de me demander si tu as réellement 25 ans._

_25 ans et toutes ses dents !_

_Tu ne changeras donc jamais ? _

_Bah non, c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime !_

_Mais bien sûr !_

_Au fait... On fait quoi pour ça ? Ca commence à faire mal, tu sais ?_

_Tu te débrouilles._

_Non mais oh ! C'est de ta faute j'te signale ! C'est toi qui t'es mis sur moi, haletant, en sueur... _

_C'est toi qui te frottais à moi._

_C'est parce que t'es un type excitant !_

_On y croit tous._

_Y a que toi qui t'en rends pas compte. Un mec de trente ans, classe, sévère, avec un corps à damner un saint... _

_Il n'y a que toi qui dit ça._

_Y a Elena aussi. Et quasiment toutes les secrétaires de la tour. Chuis jaloux ! En plus, t'as d'autant plus de vues sur toi que tu es complètement...inaccéssible._

_Justement. Tu n'auras pas accès à moi._

_J'ai déjà réussi une fois. J'y arriverai bien une deuxième. Si je me souviens bien, t'avais flashé sur mon cul, dans le passé._

_Une erreur de jeunesse._

_T'avais quasiment mon âge, à l'époque..._

_C'est ce que je dis._

_Et... Si je me foutais à poil ?_ »

Joignant l'acte à la parole, il défit sa ceinture, enleva le pantalon, le boxer puis les chaussettes et se montra nu à Tseng, son corps laiteux offert, le sexe tendu de désir. Tseng ne put s'empêcher de le regarder de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Reno se retourna et les images du passé ressurgirent dans l'esprit de Tseng. La douche, le lit. Cette peau blanche et douce, ce corps n'aspirant qu'au plaisir... Et ce visage qui en disait long sur le plaisir que lui, Tseng, lui donnait, à ce rouquin... Tseng resta pétrifié quelques secondes, le temps pour Reno de s'en apercevoir et de se recoller contre Tseng.

« _Je crois me rappeler que ton dos est très sensible..._ »

Passant dans le dos de Tseng, il fit courir ses longs doigts, griffant légèrement l'épine dorsale de l'Utaïen qui ne put réprimer un soupir. Le roux enleva l'élastique de ses cheveux pour attacher ceux de Tseng, laissant les siens tomber sur ses épaules en une cascade flamboyante. Une fois les cheveux du brun attaché, Reno put lui mordre le cou et la nuque, tout d'abord en douceur puis de plus en plus fort, s'attirant de petits gemissements de la part de Tseng. Puis, se baissant petit à petit, il descendit mordre au creux des reins d'un Tseng debout, cambré, soupirant de plaisir, les jambes tremblantes. Reno baissa le pantalon de toile. Puis le boxer. Et commença à mordiller doucement les fesses fermes de son supérieur, puis descendit le long des cuisses pour finir par les mollets. Puis remonta jusqu'aux oreilles en lèches violentes qui firent trembler le leader des Turks.

Dorénavant, ils étaient tous les deux nus dans la salle de sport. N'importe quel vigile pouvait les suprendre. Reno n'en trouvait ça que plus excitant, surtout que la porte était toujours entrouverte...

Reno vint se coller au dos de Tseng. Passant ses mains sur le torse glabre de l'Utaïen, il lui caressa doucement les mamelons déjà dressés et tira des sons forts mélodieux selon lui de la part de Tseng. Il décida alors de porter ses mains plus bas et y trouva ce qu'il désirait : un sexe dans le même état que le sien.

«_ Tu vois que toi aussi tu le veux._

_C'est pas moi, c'est mon corps._

_Tseng, sache que la chair prime toujours sur la raison !_

_Toi, tu n'as pas de raison, c'est facile..._

_Mais même chez quelqu'un d'extrêmement raisonnable comme toi, la chair gagne toujours ! _»

Reno commença à caresser fermement le membre de son supérieur, jouant du bout des doigts avec le gland faisant gémir doucement l'Utaïen.

"_Des années que je rêve de ce moment..._

_Fous-toi de moi..._

_Non... Jamais personne ne fait fait jouir comme tu l'avais fait... Tu es devenu mon grand fantasme, mon cher..._

_Nnnhh... Je... Je suis flatté._

_J'ai envie de tellement de choses..._

_Raconte-moi donc sur quoi tu fantasmes..._

_C'est que... Je me venge... Je te mets sous la douche, je te caresse et je te prends. On inverse les rôles. Et toi, tu aimes. Alors t'avise pas de casser mes fantasmes !!_"

Reno arrêta ses caresses et murmura à l'oreille de Tseng : "_Justement, il n'y a personne dans les douches à cette heure-ci... Sauf toi et moi. J'en ai envie..._"

Il prit la main de Tseng et le traîna en direction des douches spacieuses de la salle. Reno s'affaira à allumer toutes les douches et revint se coller à Tseng. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur leurs corps salés de sueur. Le roux reprit les lèvres de Tseng en otage, trop heureux de recommencer comme au temps où ils étaient jeunes et où ils en étaient à l'étape "découverte d'un corps d'homme et du plaisir que l'on peu en tirer". Dorénavant, ils avaient six ans de plus, ils avaient vécu et expérimenté. Ils savaient ce qui leur procuraient du plaisir. Et Reno savaient parfaitement que la bouche et la langue de Tseng étaient un lieu où on pouvait éprouver beaucoup de plaisir. Que se soit dans un langoureux baiser ou que la langue de Tseng se balade sur son corps... Et rien que d'imaginer cela, Reno commençait à se montrer impatient. Ses mains parcouraient le corps de Tseng, sa langue jouant toujours avec celle de l'Utaïen. Il poussa Tseng contre la faïence et s'agenouilla contre lui. Tseng voyait parfaitement où Reno voulait en venir, surtout ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire à l'instant. Reno sourit malicieusement à son collègue, avant de poser ses lèvres sur le bout du sexe de Tseng pour en aspirer doucement le liquide séminal... Tseng soupira longuement, s'appuya contre le mur de la douche, fermant à demi les yeux, s'abandonnant aux lèvres expertes du roux. Il était loin le temps où il faisait le timide ! Reno, accroupi, se tenant d'une main à la cuisse musclée de Tseng, de l'autre, tenant la base du membre gonflé de désir et la bouche remplie dudit membre, s'amusait comme un petit fou des réactions plus que satisfaisantes du mister freeze de la Shinra. Tseng essayait de garder en vain un visage impassible mais ses yeux à demis voilés, sa bouche entrouverte, sa respiration rapide qui se ponctuait de légers soupirs trahissaient le trouble et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait. Puis Reno stoppa son acte, remonta quérir la bouche de Tseng, lui faire goûter combien il le désirait, dans un baiser salé.

"_J'ai vraiment envie de te défoncer, Tseng..._

_Tu... Tu es toujours aussi délicat dans tes mots... Reno._"

Les mains de Reno parcouraient le corps de Tseng, se rappelant de toutes les coubes, de tous les plats, les imprimants en lui. Tseng faisait pareil, en douceur avec fermeté, de ses mains calleuses d'homme qui manie souvent les armes. Reno s'aventura une fois de plus sur les fesses fermes de Tseng. Il les aimait ces fesses, mais par-dessus tout, il les désirait atrocement, il voulait l'intimité de Tseng, il voulait s'y glisser dedans, aller et venir en lui et lui faire éprouver le plaisir si intense que ce dernier lui avait procuré il y a six ans... Un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé avec quiconque.

"_Tseng, j'ai atrocement envie de toi... J'ai envie de te défoncer et de te rendre le plaisir que tu m'as donné il y a si longtemps... Laisse-toi faire, laisse-toi aller, je t'en prie. J'ai envie de te faire jouir ainsi... Te voir... Offert à moi, t'entendre gémir de plaisir, te laisser gagner par ce feu qui te rongera le corps entier jusqu'à l'assouvissement total... Je te veux..._"

Un doigt entra en Tseng. Doucement, lentement, ce doigt s'infiltrait et se retirait.

"_Tourne-toi..._" ordonna Reno.

Tseng obéit, sans rien dire. Le doigt revint en lui, plus facilement. Il allait et venait, caressait son intérieur, de plus en plus profondément.

"_Tseng...?_

_Mmmh ?_

_Tu... Tu t'es déjà fait prendre ?_

_Pas que je sache._

_D'accord. C'est sympa de me le préciser. Au fait ?_

_Oui ?_

_T'es bien du signe Vierge ?_

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

_Bientôt, faudra que tu changes de signe astro._"

Un second doigt rejoignit le premier, sans trop de difficultés. Tseng se laissait détendre par Reno docilement. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer mais il appréciait lorsque les doigts du roux étaient en lui, surout lorsqu'ils approchaient d'un point sensible totalement insoupçonné jusqu'alors. Cela lui donnait envie d'en avoir encore plus en lui. Un troisième doigt combla son souhait mental, l'étirant avec une lègère douleur mais l'excitant au possible car il se sentait tellement proche de ce point... Un faible gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Les épaules appuyées contre la faïence, Tseng fit glisser une de ses mains vers son entrejambe très douloureuse de désir afin de la masser. L'effet conjugé des doigts de Reno et de sa main qui allait au même rythme que celui imprimé en lui le rendait ivre de plaisir... A mi-voix, il demanda à Reno : "_Je t'en prie... Vas-y..._"

Reno n'en croyais pas ses oreilles : Tseng le suppliait de le prendre. Il lui faisait de l'effet, il lui donnait du plaisir ! Reno trouva ça plus délicieux qu'une bière fraîche un soir d'été. Reno retira ses doigts de l'orifice détendu, désirant et désiré, enduit son sexe du mucus qu'il avait après les doigts et entra délicatement, par petits accoups, en Tseng qui soupirait de plaisir de se voir ainsi comblé. Reno passa ses mains autour de Tseng, caressant son torse musclé, soupirant de l'étroitesse délicieuse de l'intimité de son chef.

"_Putain Tseng... T'es bon... _

_Toi aussi... C'est étrange comme... sensation mais... bon..._

_Ca va être encore meilleur quand je vais m'actionner !_

_Qu'attends-tu, crétin ! Actionne donc !!_"

Reno éclata de rire et commença de lents vas et viens, afin d'habituer Tseng aux mouvements d'un objet de 4cm de diamètre en lui. Cet objet était bien plus long que les doigts de Reno. Et frottait contre ladite zone sensible. Tseng ne put retenir un long soupir à chaque fois que Reno passait à cet endroit. Tseng était plaqué tête et épaules contre la faïence, les bras contre le mur, respiration haletante. Les mains de Reno avaient quitté son torse pour venir stimuler son entrejambre au rythme des coups de rein. Le mélange des sensations faisait tourner la tête à l'Utaïen. Totalement soumis à Reno, tel un objet vivant entre ses mains, il ne faisait plus attention à rien hormis le sexe qui le pénétrait et les mains qui le caressaient. Tout le reste avait disparu de son esprit. Il ne se rendait même plus compte que des gémissements graves avaient remplacés ses soupirs, il n'avait remarqué que le rythme qui s'intensifiait et qui attisait un véritable brasier en lui. Il n'avait plus conscience de ses jambes qui tremblaient de plaisir mais seulement du plaisir qui tremblait en lui. Au bout de très longues et délicieuses minutes de cadence bestiale menée par Reno, Tseng eu un long voile blanc, il sentit tous les muscles de son corps se contracter, sa respiration fut coupée comme le son, son regard se voila, sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser échapper un long râle comme un râle d'agonie avant de souiller généreusement la faïence et les mains de Reno, agité de spasmes, tentant de s'agripper au mur, en vain. Reno sentit sa prison de chair se resserrer fortement autour de lui, intensifiant la pression sur son membre. Après quelques vas et viens à cette pression, il se libéra en Tseng, le remplissant de sa semence, de son désir. Avant de s'effondrer sur le dos de Tseng qui ne tenait plus qu'appuyé contre le mur de faïence. Leurs respirations étaient erratiques, leurs corps étaient dépourvus d'énergie et ils se laissèrent glisser sur le carrelage chaud et mouillé, laissant les douches pleuvoir sur leurs corps inertes de fatigue.

"_T'as... t'as vu comme c'est bon...?_

_pas de réponse_

_T'as un cul d'enfer Tseng... Trop bon... _

_Merci..._

_T'as plus qu'à changer de signe astro, maintenant. Et aussi... 'Faut qu'on recommence un de ces quatre !_

_Ta... t'abuses... Laisse-moi récupérer..._

_Chuis bon amant, hein ?_

_...Je pense qu'il y a pire..."_

Reno grogna et se traîna contre Tseng afin de s'en servir comme oreiller.

"_Tseng...? On dors ici ?_

_On va finir noyés._

_Ca a l'air de te réjouir._

_Pas spécialement. Mais je suis trop fatigué pour me lever._"

Ceci dit, Tseng vira Reno de son torse, se leva et se traîna quand même jusqu'à la sortie des douches. Il s'enroula dans sa serviette, se sécha très sommairement, se rhabilla vite fait(boxer, apntalon, chemise ouverte) et s'allongea sur un tapis pour s'endormir aussi sec.

Peu importe ce qu'on lui dira le lendemain matin, ce sera moins humiliant que ce qu'on dira quand on verra Reno endormi nu sous les douches...

**FIN**

* * *

**Si j'ai plein de reviews, je vous ponds un 3ème chapitre à l'époque d'Advent Children !**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**La review, c'est la raison d'être du fanficker (après l'écriture de ses fics) !**


	3. Panser ses blessures

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !! Comme toujours, tout appartient à Square !**

* * *

Le temps était venu de panser ses blessures. Strife avait re-vaincu Sephiroth. Le monde pouvait espérer à nouveau un peu de calme. Enfin, c'étaient les pensées de Tseng avant que Reno ne vienne troubler sa paisible promenade. Tseng décida de l'ignorer, de marcher en silence dans les bois qui bordaient l'Healing Lodge. La forêt était belle est calme, on n'entendait seulement le gazouillis des oiseaux et le grondement d'une cascade assez proche. Et les blablas de Reno. A croire qu'on lui avait greffé les cordes vocales d'Elena pour qu'il parle autant !

« _…Et puis alors moi je vois bien une table bien garnie de plein de trucs à bouffer et aussi une méga fontaine à bière ! Important ça !! Et aussi des serveuses en mini-jupes !! Trèèèèèèès important !! Et on festoiera à la mort de l'albinos décoloré à la longue lame compensatrice !! Hein ?? …Tseng, tu m'écoutes, bordel ?_ »

Mais Tseng n'écoutait pas, il continuait d'avancer, son yukata se mouvant silencieusement sur son corps au rythme de ses pas. Il avait encore mal au bras. Bien sûr, maintenant il pouvait le rebouger, même porter à nouveau des charges diverses mais… La douleur restait. La source qui coulait près d'Healing Lodge était réputée depuis des millénaires pour ses vertus thérapeutiques. C'est pour cela que Rufus s'y était établi depuis deux ans. Et que le jeune Président l'avait, pour ainsi dire, forcé à se soigner de même en ce lieu. Tseng espérait prendre un bain tranquille au bassin de la source, sous la cascade, mais l'empêcheur de tourner en rond avait quitté le Président pour l'ennuyer. Mauvaise journée, somme toute. Tseng daigna se retourna, fixa Reno droit dans les yeux du regard le plus froid qu'il pouvait faire avant de lâcher :

« _Reno… La paix, s'il te plait._ »

Le rouquin stoppa, soupira avant de rétorquer :

_« M'enfin Tseng, arrête de t'enfermer dans ta solitude ! Je suis là pour égayer ta journée et voilà que tu me remballes ! Franchement, merci, hein ?_

_Laisse-moi à ma solitude._

_Tseng… Faut arrêter ton bad trip, là ! _

_Si tu veux tout savoir, j'aimerais avoir la paix pour me baigner tranquillement à la cascade sans qu'un chieur de ton espèce vienne me pourrir la journée !_ »

Reno lui lança un regard triste avant de tourner les talons et partir. D'années en années, Tseng devenait de plus en plus austère et froid. Pas étonnant, tout ce qui était cher à ses yeux mourrait. Alors, sa logique voulait qu'il ne s'attache plus à personne, afin de ne plus souffrir…

Reno le suivit à distance, dissimulé parmi les arbres. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il était son ami, non ? Et s'il réfléchissait, il avait été même plus proche que cela, dans le passé. Assis confortablement dans la fourche d'un arbre surplombant le bassin, il pouvait à loisir mater son cher supérieur direct discrètement. Il le regarda se débarrasser lentement de l'habit de soie noire qui le couvrait, découvrant son corps nu qui se zébrait de cicatrices d'années en années… Il est dorénavant loin le temps où Tseng pouvait être confondu avec une jeune fille ! Il avait maintenant une carrure très masculine, renforcée par ces nombreuses cicatrices, si viriles, preuve de son courage et de sa vie faite de dangers… Reno avait envie de suivre du doigt, voir même de la langue les cicatrices qui sinuaient sur la chair et les muscles de Tseng.

Tseng entra doucement dans l'eau qui semblait fraîche au vu des frissons qui contractaient doucement les muscles de l'Utaïen. Tseng se doutait-il qu'il était devenu un objet de désir pour le roux ? S'en rappelait-il, de cette confession murmurée une nuit il y a deux ans de cela, une nuit où ils se sont rappelés combien leur chair respective s'appréciait ? Reno l'avait constamment en tête, cette nuit. Cette nuit où il avait réussi à avoir l'inaccessible, cette nuit où il posséda ce que personne n'avait jamais possédé. Tseng s'en rappelait-il encore ? Reno espérait que oui. D'ailleurs ces choses-là ne s'oublient pas facilement.

Tseng était assis dans l'eau, l'eau lui montant jusqu'à son cou, massant son épaule blessée, yeux fermés, jouissant de la tranquillité du lieu. Il aimait être seul, pouvoir repartir un instant dans le passé où tout le monde était encore en vie… Il fallait qu'il soit seul pour évoquer ses souvenirs là, il fallait que personne n'observe les larmes silencieuses qui parfois perlaient de ses yeux…

Reno observait toujours. Il trouvait le tableau triste. Comme le visage de Tseng qui perdait de plus en plus facilement son sourire. Se trouvant inconfortablement assis, il essayait de se mouvoir en silence afin de se retrouver une assise confortable. Tseng se figea, entendant des craquements dans les feuillages et tendit l'oreille. Reno, sentant qu'il allait se faire repérer, s'immobilisa, en équilibre précaire. Une branche craqua sous son poids… Et Reno chuta, essayant de se rattraper aux branches, en vain, avant d'atterrir sur les fesses à proximité du bassin.

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÏE !! CA FAIT MAL AU CUL PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MEEEEEEEEERDEUH ! »

Tseng émit un très long soupir se passa la main sur les yeux avant de répondre avec une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon :

« _Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'avais signifié que je désirais être seul._

_Tu pourrais être plus sympa, j'me suis peut-être estropié du cul mais ça, tu t'en balances !!_

_Exactement. Va t'en._

_J'peux pas m'en aller, c'est con, hein ? J'arrive pas à me relever. _

_Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'espionnais ?_

_Parce que je voulais te revoir à poil._

_Simplement ?_

_Bah ouais, c'est pas souvent ! La dernière fois ça devait être… Bah y a deux ans ! _

…_Tu n'es guère crédible._

_Et pourtant, c'est la vérité vraie promis juré craché si je mens je couche avec Heidegger._

_Heidegger est mort._

_Ah ouais, merde. Euh… Avec le chien rouge d'Avalanche ?_

_Zoophile._

_J'te permets pas !_

_Eh bien… Je me permets quand même._

_Aaaaah !! un sourire ! C'est wonderfoule !! C'est si rare !! Le dieu Choco-Mog existe !!_

_Fous toi de moi encore._

_Même pas ! Pffff… T'as aucun humour, faut faire l'école du rire… Aïe !!_

_Arrête de gesticuler ainsi, tu vas te refaire mal, abruti._

_Euh… C'est de l'eau qui soigne, ça ?_

_Cela se pourrait bien._

_J'peux venir me soigner mes blessures ?_

_Si ça peut soigner ta connerie, je veux bien t'y noyer._

_Tu n'as vraiment aucune compassion pour moi ?_

_Aucune._ »

Reno savait que Tseng disait ça mais il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Reno faisait partie des rares personnes que Tseng aimait mais qu'il n'avait pas besoin de protéger. Donc avec qui il pouvait se permettre de rudoyer un petit peu… Il regarda avec un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres Reno en train de tenter de se déshabiller dans se faire mal, en vain, s'acharner sur sa chemise, essayer de défaire le nœud qui s'était formé dans ses lacets…

« _Tu es vraiment le roi des pas doués._

_Merci merci, arrête les flashs, Tseng, tu sais que ça m'éblouit._

_Aah ! Victoiiiiiire ! Ce fichu lacet a perdu contre la dextérité de mes doigts !!_ »

Reno acheva de se déshabiller et vint en claudiquant s'installer à côté de Tseng dans le bassin.

« _Putain j'ai fait une de ces chutes ! J'au un de ces mal de cul, t'imagines même pas._

_Et je ne souhaite pas imaginer, baka._

_Chuis tombé de euh… Ouah putain bien 6-7 mètres !! _

_En tout cas, ça n'a pas assommé ta connerie. _

_C'est rassurant, hein ?_

_Ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé…_ »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui en profitèrent pour apaiser leurs blessures.

«_ Dis Tseng… Ca faisait un bail qu'on n'avait pas été si proches, hein ?_

_Mmmh._

_Na, chuis sérieux là. _

_Ca t'arrive ?_

_Arrête de me charrier ! J'ai 27 ans bordel ! _

_Tu ne les fais pas._

_Si vieillir c'est devenir acariâtre, encore heureux que je les fais pas !_

_Je crois que j'étais visé._

_Tseng… C'est chiant de plus te voir sourire, merde !_

_Désolé._

_Le temps s'est pas arrêté, vis bordel ! Vis !!_

_Tu me fais la leçon ? Les temps changent, on dirait._

_Tseng… Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison. Tu sais parfaitement aussi ce que je pense de toi._

_Je ne pense pas._

_Alors je vais te le dire, crétin ! JE-SUIS-RAIDE-DINGUE-DE-TOI. Pigé ?_

_Et… Que me vaut cet honneur ? _»

Reno soupira longuement. Il savait que Tseng ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'il pouvait représenter quelque chose pour quelqu'un. C'était dans sa nature. Cela pouvait être interprété comme de l'indifférence, voir du mépris dans le pire des cas. Mais cela était blessant, dans tous les cas, même si c'était la plupart du temps, parfaitement involontaire.

« _Putain mais putain faut que je te le redise ? Qu't'as un cœur en or et un corps sublime ? Que ta froideur me donne envie de te dégeler et que les deux fois où j'ai pu t'faire l'amour, j'en rêve acore la nuit ? Putain !! Faut que je te le dise encore ?? _

…_Tu me surprendras toujours, vieux frère…_ »

Reno avait cet air de saine colère sur le visage, ses yeux bleus verts lançant des étincelles, ses sourcils froncés, tout cela lui donnait un air plus adulte, plus mûr, plus viril. Reno serra les dents et donna un violent coup de poing dans l'eau. Tseng le sentait sur le point de craquer et pleurer. L'Utaïen ne savait que faire. Il ne savait pas réconforter les gens, il en avait envie mais… Son corps bloquait. Entendant un sanglot, Tseng commença à paniquer.

« _Hé… Héééé !! Euh pleure pas !! Non… Arrête de pleurer !! T'es un homme ! T'es plus que ça, t'es un Turk, hein ?_ »

Reno se tourna vers Tseng et son air paniqué de « papa-poule qui ne sait pas quoi faire devant les larmes ». C'était hilarant à observer. Reno fit un sourire timide à Tseng avant de se jeter dans ses bras avant qu'il ne puisse émettre une protestation. Etonné, Tseng ne bougeait plus. Il ne savait pas comment consoler, lui à qui on avait appris depuis toujours qu'un homme ça ne pleure pas. Reno se calait tout contre Tseng, essuyant son visage mouillé contre le cou de Tseng.

« _Reno… Je ne suis pas un mouchoir…_

_Na… Je décrète qu'à partir de maintenant, t'es mon doudou. Ca te va, comme nouvelle fonction ? C'est un job bien payé tu sais ?_

_Ah bon ? Payé comment ?_

_En câlins, bisous ou autres gâteries…_ »

Et, ne laissant pas à Tseng le temps de répliquer, Reno lui vrilla un profond baiser afin d'officialiser sa nouvelle fonction. Tseng ne protesta pas, enfin, n'eut pas le temps de protester car déjà une langue joueuse venait taquiner l'entrée de sa bouche. La laissera t-il entrer ou non ? Et déjà, ladite langue avait déjà fait son chemin, se retirant malicieusement afin d'inciter celle de Tseng à la suivre dans son antre. Stratégie qui se révéla payante. Tseng se rappela soudainement une phrase de Reno…

« La chair est plus forte que le raison, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi raisonnable que toi »

Puisque que la chair était TOUJOURS plus forte que la raison, voilà une bonne raison pour s'abandonner sans scrupule au péché de chair, en déduisit Tseng. Ceci pensé, il s'abandonna totalement aux lèvres de Reno, le goûtant encore et encore, y retrouvant une saveur de passé, une saveur pétillante propre au rouquin, un goût mélangé de bière et de sucre…

Rapidement ses mains se mirent à parcourir le dos du roux, puis passèrent doucement sur son torse où ses mamelons déjà durcis par la fraîcheur de l'eau lui arrachèrent un gémissement. Reno rompit le baiser pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

« _Putain que j'aime quand tu commences à te décoincer_… »

Prenant ceci comme une invitation à aller plus loin, les doigts de Tseng plongèrent dans la toison rousse afin d'y chercher un objet particulièrement réceptif aux caresses et autres stimulations… Qu'ils trouvèrent assez rapidement et qui firent tirer des sons intéressant de la bouche de Reno, selon Tseng. Tseng, qui reprit furieusement la bouche de Reno de ses lèvres et le fit basculer sous l'eau pour un baiser sous-marin. Reno écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais rapidement, il se détendit afin de ne pas gaspiller inutilement de l'oxygène… La sensation de l'eau partout, autour, dessus et dessous, du corps de Tseng contre lui qui le tenait fermement, de la langue de Tseng dans sa bouche, donnait un avant goût de paradis à Reno. Après de très longues d'apnée, Reno montra des signes de manque d'oxygène. Tseng le libéra de ses bras afin qu'il puisse gorger ses poumons d'oxygène.

« _Fallait me le dire avant que t'avais l'intention de me noyer, abruti !!_

_Mais je t'avais prévenu avant !_

_Ah merde… J'croyais que c'était de l'humour, crétin !_ »

Tseng secoua sa longue chevelure rousse avant de constater que des lèvres dévoraient ses mamelons… Sous l'eau. Reno eut la furtive pensée que Tseng devait être croisé avec un poisson avant de ne plus penser du tout pendant quelques secondes, suite aux mordillements sur ses boutons de chair. Il put repenser lorsque Tseng réapparut à la surface pour respirer.

« _Putain t'es un humain muté avec un poiscaille, c'est pas possible !!_

_Non, je suis juste Utaïen… Et j'ai appris à nager avant de savoir marcher._

_Ouais, t'es un homme-poisson au juste, quoi !_

_Puisque je te dis que non._

_Puisque que tu me prouves que si !_ »

Tseng soupira fortement, puis inspira et retrouva le monde sous-marin, descendant le long des jambes de Reno, afin de le faire taire… En prenant son membre en bouche, doucement, calmement, afin d'économiser l'oxygène, des bulles s'échappant parfois de ses narines ou de sa bouches qui venaient perler à la surface.

Reno était abasourdi. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela était possible. Et pourtant, Tseng le lui prouvait que l'élément aquatique n'était pas un handicap pour lui. Même pas pour une fellation. Et cela rendait la chose plus extraordinaire, pour Reno. Voir Tseng remonter à la surface de temps à autres reprendre de l'air puis ressentir quelques secondes après sa bouche comme un étau autour de son sexe, puis, une minute après, cesser la douce torture et remonter à la surface… Et recommencer… Jusqu'à que Reno n'en puisse plus, qu'un jet blanc trouble la transparence de l'eau un instant, que Tseng remonte, sourire satisfait aux lèvres, essoufflé mais heureux d'avoir accompli son boulot, regardant les pommettes rosies du rouquin et venant se lover entre ses bras…

« _T'es un taré, Tseng, t'es un taré !!_

_Merci du compliment. _

_C'en était pas un, crétin !!_ »

Tseng frotta son bassin contre celui de Reno.

« _Putain… Au fur et à mesure des années tu t'excites de plus en plus vite ! D'habitude, c'est le contraire, chez les mecs !_ »

Tseng le gratifia d'un petit sourire avant de descendre à nouveau ses doigts très bas et caresser l'entrée de Reno…

« _Tu perds pas le nord, toi !!_

_Tu es meurs d'envie…_

_Euh… pas faux !!_

_Dans l'eau… Je pense que ça va pas être mal du tout…_

_C'est ton élément, poiscaille-man !_

_Alors détends-toi… L'eau va t'aider à te détendre…_ »

Ceci dit, Tseng infiltra un doigt en Reno sans difficulté. Reno lui demanda de s'actionner plus vite mais Tseng continuait patiemment à le préparer petit à petit, doucement, doigt après doigt. Puis, lorsqu'il le jugea assez prêt, Tseng s'éloigna, sous le regard incompréhensif du rouquin.

Tseng alla s'asseoir sur un petit rocher sous-marin, là où c'était pas très profond, afin qu'assis il ait de l'eau jusqu'au torse. D'un geste, il invita Reno à le rejoindre…

Reno ne se fit pas prier et vint entre les bras de son cher supérieur direct qui lui suggéra de s'empaler doucement sur lui… Reno passa une jambe de chaque côté de la taille de l'Utaïen, prit son sexe dans une main et le guida doucement jusqu'à son entrée. Puis, il s'appuya dessous doucement pour que ladite entrée cède et enfin, s'assit complètement sur l'entrejambe de Tseng, faisant pénétrer le sexe en lui autant qu'il le pouvait.

Reno ferma les yeux et émit un long soupir. Il pouvait sentir Tseng en lui, il le sentait, chaud et palpitant, et si dur… Jamais il ne se ferait à cette exquise sensation. Il se pencha et se laissa tomber contre Tseng, se collant à lui, comme si dorénavant ils ne faisaient qu'un.

« _Putaiiiiiiiin Tseng…_

_Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_Rien… Chuis bien… mais j'compte sur toi pour que ça aille encore mieux !!_

_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire._ »

Tseng plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Reno et l'incita à bouger. Prenant appui sur le sol, Reno commença à se hisser puis redescendre doucement, insérant toujours profondément le sexe en lui, lui procurant des vagues de chaleur dans tout le corps. Tseng appréciait le mouvement de ce fourreau étroit autour de lui, allant et venant à une vitesse diaboliquement lente mais délicieuse. Au bout d'un certain temps, n'y tenant plus, Tseng demanda à Reno :

« _Tu sais faire la planche sur le dos ?_

_Nh… bah euh… Ouais. Pourquoi ?_

_Tu vas vite le savoir._ »

Tseng attrapa les mains de Reno, le fit délicatement descendre dos à l'eau puis se mit debout, attrapa fermement les hanches de Reno et lui dit, avant de commencer des vas et viens rapides et nerveux « Ca manque un peu d'action à mon goût ».

Secoué par les coups de rein puissant de Tseng mais bercé par l'eau, Reno était comme dans un nuage de coton, où seulement les sensations comptaient. Cette chaleur en lui, l'eau si fraîche qui le portait, le spectacle face à lui d'un Tseng en pleine action… Tseng dans l'eau jusqu'en haut des cuisses, sa peau dorée luisante, des gouttes perlant à son corps musclé et strié de viriles cicatrices... Reno voyait ses cheveux noirs collant à ses épaules et à son visage, il le voyait essayer de garder un visage sans émotions en vain, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant de plaisir et ses yeux brillant de sombre convoitise devant le corps offert, alangui et porté par l'onde de son collègue.

Les coups de rein de plus en plus puissants éclaboussaient leur deux corps surtout celui de Reno qui commençait à peiner de se maintenir en surface, des vaguelettes enserrant son visage pâles aux pommettes rougies mais pas seulement à cause des tatouages. Tseng consentit à lui lâcher les cuisses et à l'aider à se redresser, les jambes de Reno n'étant plus que du coton, ce dernier en profita pour se pendre au cou de l'Utaïen :

« _Tseng… On continue à baiser ?_

_Reno… Tu es lourd._

_Pourquoi tu ne te détends jamais ? Tu vas choper des rides, moi j'dis !!_

…_Continue et je te laisse en plan._

_Mais euuuuuuh !! Non !! Je veux encore ressentir plein de fois ma cheminée ramonée !!_

…_Tes expressions sont toujours… Aussi délicates, Reno._ »

Pour se faire pardonner, Reno happa les lèvres de son collègue et l'emmena dans un long ballet de langues pendant que ses mains sinuaient le long des cicatrices qui marbraient le corps de Tseng, le faisant frémir. En effet, la peau des cicatrices était si fine et sensible, d'autant que certaines étaient récentes et procuraient d'étranges sensations au leader des Turks. Les mains osseuses du roux descendirent le long ses cicatrices jusqu'à l'aine de son collègue puis s'écartèrent de leur chemin pour enserrer le sexe tendu contre lui et commencer à le caresser lentement, faisant échapper des soupirs involontaires à L'Utaïen. Tseng lança un regard noir à l'homme contre lui, puis rompit le baiser avec un sourire sadique, descendant ses mains dans la toison rousse attraper l'érection de Reno et d'y soumettre une forte pression qui le fit gémir. Puis les mains d'un brun quittèrent brusquement le sexe du roux pour s'aventurer encore sur ses fesses musclées, les massant dans l'eau, les écartait parfois pour passer et frôler son entrée, puis se retiraient pour ensuite revenir furtivement et repartir. Ce petit manège rendait Reno fou de désir, serrant Tseng contre lui, frottant son érection contre celle de l'Utaïen, lui happant ses lèvres, leurs langues passant d'une bouche à l'autre, les corps collés et brûlants de désir, la respiration saccadées comme s'ils avaient couru le marathon, Reno griffant savamment le dos musclé de Tseng et Tseng introduisant ses doigts en Reno qui était déjà détendu, Reno qui se cambrait, râlait de frustration, sentait le plaisir suprême si proche mais encore si loin…

« _Tseng, ça suffit là…_

_Qu'ai-je encore fait, monsieur le râleur de première ?_

_Tu te fous de moi, triple crétin ?! Tu me tortures !! _

_Ne fais pas l'enfant gâté…_

_Nnnhhh… Tseng… !! Soit… Soit t'arrêtes tout, sois tu m'la fous dedans mais… Putain mais arrête cette torture !!_

_J'aime avoir tout pouvoir sur toi, comme ça… En fait… Je crois même que ça m'excite terriblement…_

_Espèce de sadique !!_

_Mais j'en suis fier…_

_Nnnhh… Tseng… Please… !_

_Ne fais pas ces yeux de chiot, Reno…_ »

Tseng soupira longuement avant de retourner Reno et de la plaquer doucement contre un rocher érodé par l'eau de la cascade. Le brun se plaça derrière lui, collant son entrejambe gonflée entre les fesses du roux, ses mains au niveau de sa taille et la bouche près de son oreille. Ses mains descendent lentement entre les cuisses blanches du roux et les écartent en douceur avant de guider son sexe à l'entrée du jardin secret de Reno. Puis, s'appuyant de tout son poids, cambrer, il entre en Reno, commentant l'étroitesse de son partenaire d'un discret gémissement au creux de l'oreille de ce dernier. Se hissant sur ses bras, Tseng commença à aller et venir en Reno qui s'était totalement affalé sur la pierre lisse, se laissant aller aux mains et aux vas et viens experts de Tseng. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir Tseng en action au dessus de lui ne le gênait pas, au contraire, il imaginait tout. La bouche entrouverte de Tseng qui lui gémissait dans l'oreille, le mouvement de ses hanches qui butaient contre ses fesses, son regard assombri par le désir, les gouttes d'eau sur leurs corps que leur projetait la cascade toute proche… Reno pouvait aisément imaginer lorsque Tseng se cambrait afin de varier les sensations ou lorsque qu'il contractait ses muscles pour intensifier la pénétration.

Reno était aux anges, totalement possédé par l'homme à la peau de miel, les vagues de chaleur internes lui faisant oublier l'eau glacée qui les entouraient, qui ruisselait sur leurs deux corps. Reno était persuadé que leurs actes avaient fait augmenter la température de l'eau de plusieurs degrés, même s'il ne l'exprimait pas. Enfin, non-verbalement. Reno était plutôt en train de gémir, de soupirer, parfois d'émettre un cri rauque assez bestial mais qui avait son effet sur Tseng stimulait le point sensible en Reno. S'agrippant en vain sur la roche lisse et mouillée, Reno se contracta violemment avant de se libérer, maculant son torse et le caillou. Après quelques vas et viens dans l'antre resserrée de Reno, Tseng ne tarda pas à venir lui aussi, en Reno, donnant quelques derniers spasmes au rouquin, avant de se laisser aller complètement contre le dos laiteux et musclé du roux, la respiration haletante, le nez dans les longues mèches rousses et humides…

« _Reno…_

…_Ouais ?_

_Tes cheveux frisent à l'humidité…_

_Mais euuuuh !! Tu diras que t'as rien vu !!_

_Encore une chose…_

…_Mmh ?_

_Il y a un truc que je regrette vraiment…_

…_Qui est ?_

_Ton petit cul de nana c'est virilisé. C'est vraiment dommage. Je l'appréciais bien_. »

A l'intérieur de l'Healing Lodge, surplombant la cascade…

« _Monsieur ! Elena s'est évanouie !!_

_Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_

_Monsieur, le mieux c'est que vous voyez par vous-même…_

_Bien, conduis-moi._ »

Rufus fit avancer son fauteuil jusqu'à la fenêtre vers laquelle se trouvait Elena et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Avant de remarquer en contrebas un Utaïen nu contre un rouquin dans le même état. Et il comprit soudainement et expliqua à Rude sa déduction :

« _Mmmh… comme chaque jour, Tseng se baigne à la source pour se soigner, vu que ce fut un ordre de ma part. Elena devait se poster ici pour le regarder. Et je pense qu'il y a eu des ébats avec Reno qu'elle n'a pas dû apprécier… Bref, ce qui compte, c'est que Tseng montre qu'il est parfaitement établi, n'est-ce pas Rude ?_

_- …En effet Monsieur._ »

**Fin. Oui, je ne pense pas donner de suite à cette fic mais plutôt d'en faire d'autres !!**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, la review est très importante pour les auteurs !!**

**Et autre chose... Quel couple pour le prochain OS/fic ?**

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**


End file.
